1. Field of the Invention
The loading platform of the present invention relates to a support for supporting workmen, conduits, tubing, piping and the like during loading and unloading of railway tank cars and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to provide a satisfactory loading platform for supporting workmen, pipes, conduits and the like in an elevated position over a railway tank car during loading and unloading thereof. Such efforts have led to the design and construction of support platforms which pivot about horizontal axes to an elevated retracted position. However, such loading platforms do not generally provide for swinging angular adjustment about a vertical axis for lateral shifting of the free extremity of the platform and are generally not extendable.